Young Lord
by jCOOLn
Summary: The night Lord Voldemort killed Harry's parents a piece of his soul latched onto Harry's and merged with it. Now Harry has fifty years of memories from the darkest wizard of all times. How will Harry grow up with all the knowledge and powers that lord Voldemort once had. Powerful/Multi/Harem/Ravenclaw/Fire Elemental/Parselmouth/Smart somewhat dark yet also grey Harry.


(Young Lord Chapter 1)

Harry sat at a dining table while eating the meal that his servant Petunia made for him as she, her husband, and her fat lard of a son stood off to the side waiting on to serve their master with whatever he may need.

Now one may ask themselves why two adults and a fat kid who was still just a child were waiting on a boy of five hand and foot like they were his slaves and he was their lord and master. Well to answer that you would have to look back on Harry's childhood or more specifically the moment a mad man by the title 'Voldemort' attempted to kill him after he had killed Harry's parents.

On the night of Harry's one year birthday a man rushed into their home and killed Harry's father instantly. He then moved on to kill Harry's mother who refused to get out of his way so that he could kill Harry. This led to him killing her as well but then when he tried to use the same spell to kill Harry as he had done to both Harry's mother and father something interesting happened. The moment Voldemort's spell hit Harry it reflected and hit him destroying his mortal form and leaving Harry safe, for the most part.

Now that didn't really explain how Harry, a young five year old boy could warp and manipulate the minds of his aunt, uncle, and cousin as he had done. The real reason Harry was able to do that was because a piece of Voldemort's being ripped from Voldemort the night he tried to kill Harry and fused with Harry. This in many ways was both funny and ironic at the same time. The dark lord who was attempting to stop someone from rising up to defeat him, and more than likely take his place, had just given that child all 50+ years of his memories as well as many of his powers and strengthened the boy's magic even further.

Now with all of those memories inside of Harry, 'Harry' ceased to be as he couldn't be considered a child anymore, at least mentally. He realized that he was not Voldemort, but he had all his memories but only had a year's worth of memories of his own, so Harry decided to bide his time and think about what he should do.

It didn't take long for a giant of a man, far taller than the door was tall to enter the wreckage of a house and pick him up. Harry didn't want to admit it but compared to the cold of where he was thanks to there being no roof after the explosion that had been caused by the dark lord the room was subjugated to the freezing temperatures of the outside and let me tell you Britain during the winter was a frozen bitch.

The man wrapped Harry up in a thick warm blanket and carried him outside. That was the last time Harry saw his mother and father and based on what he was feeling in his heart and the memories he had just received Harry knew he was feeling both sadness and anger. Eventually the gentle giant placed him in a side car on the side of a motorcycle and roared off into the dark sky.

It took a while but eventually they landed down in a quiet neighborhood where an old man who looked like father time was standing and a cat that transformed into a woman who looked like she had just smelled a charred body was standing. The old man took Harry from the giant and looked like he was about to raise his wand but then looked over at the old woman and seemed to decide against whatever he was going to do. That was when Harry realized he didn't like this guy at all.

They dropped Harry off at his aunt and uncle's house for god knows what reason. The only thing Harry could figure was because they were his relatives and that was the only reason. They didn't leave him out in the cold like he would have expected them to when he was three and took him in but then they put him in a dank dark cupboard and left him in there. The cupboard was full of spiders and cob webs but Harry knew they wouldn't bother him.

It only took a few days for Harry to realize his aunt and uncle didn't just dislike him they hated him. His aunt tried to feed him warm water instead of milk which was full of nutrients that babies needed for brain development. That didn't fly at all and using Legilimency, though very week and limited, though it worked great on his narrow minded aunt, Harry was able to get them to get him the best milk money could buy. His uncle would through a fit about it but Harry would subtly use his mind's power and soon his uncle would be as cool as a cucumber.

The first year of Harry's stay with his aunt and uncle was strengthening both the power of his magic and the control he had over it. Harry could see the use of a wand, but since he didn't have one he figured learning how to use magic without it would only help him in the long run so that is what Harry did. He learned and used everything Voldemort had given him to grow more powerful. Harry hated Voldemort with a passion for stealing his family and that drove him on as the dark passion in his heart for some form of revenge grew stronger with each passing year. Harry saw the memories as a type of trade off for his parents life and Voldemort's weakened stage but to Harry it was a crappy trade off. He realized how angry he was and just like Voldemort he too would have to grow up without the love of a real family.

Over the years Harry grew more powerful. During the nights he would relive Voldemort's memories like dreams and he was Voldemort himself in all of them. He learned quickly and adapted even faster than Voldemort did.

Eventually Harry's power grew and his knowledge grew many times faster. Soon Harry was powerful enough to bind his aunt and uncle as well as his stupid cousin to his will like the fools they were. Harry had gotten tired of his uncle Vernon trying to pour rat poison in his tea, his aunt putting flammable substances on his light bulbs, and his cousin and his retarted friends trying to bully him out of whatever he had at the moment so one night he broke his uncle's mind down and then 'reprogramed' it into something Harry found more suitable to him and his needs. He had Vernon hold down Petunia next and then did the same to her. Finally it was Duddly's turn and man did he squeal like a little pig that wasn't allowed to go to the market. Soon his 'family' was much more bearable. They cooked, cleaned, bought him what he wanted, and generally did whatever he wanted. Of course things had to appear normal so Harry made it so every time they were not in the house they could be more 'normal' as the muggles called it and were allowed to have their own interests and hobbies but when Harry wanted something they knew to drop what they were doing and comply with their master's orders.

"Is everything to your liking my lord?" His aunt Petunia was pleased that Harry seemed to like her cooking. She had taken a cooking class to improve her skills as well as broaden her knowledge on various recipes to please her master.

"Yes it is acceptable. You will continue to go to these cooking classes of yours and will make me even better food in the future." It wasn't a question, a request, it was an order and even more than that it was a fact. Harry's word to these people was law and they loved it. Harry knew so many different types of mind altering magic that it would scare anyone besides himself and Voldemort though he couldn't employ his powers at the moment.

"Thank you my lord for the compliment and I will do as you command" spoke Petunia as she began to clear up the table and started to wash the dishes right away. She knew her master didn't like seeing the house looking like animals lived there so she put her heart and soul into keeping it clean for him. He even had a cute little nick name for her. He called her his 'cute little house elf'. She didn't know what it meant but she was sure it was a compliment so she worked even harder for him.

"Vernon go to work and drop off Duddly I can't stomach to look at him any longer." Harry had given these people free will, though their minds had been altered to serve him they could still be themselves and do things that they liked so long as it didn't annoy Harry or get in his way. Duddly's favorite pass time was eating it seemed and boy was he huge. Harry had wondered how he hadn't popped so far quit a few times.

"Yes my lord" spoke uncle Vernon as he stood up having already eaten breakfast so Petunia could set up the table with their finest silverware and china dishes so Harry didn't have to sit with the lower class. He grabbed Duddly and they walked out of the room so that they could go about their day. Harry smiled as he was 'technique' homed schooled by his aunt Petunia. It was a pain in the ass getting it all settled but eventually it was done and Harry didn't have to worry about the muggle government snooping around anymore. He wasn't about to waste his precious time in a muggle school where he was already smarter in muggle subjects like math, science, history, etc. then most professors.

Harry had actually gotten Vernon a raise at his job. It wasn't an act of kindness more of an act of necessity. When Harry demanded that they get a new car because the one they had didn't have three rows, one row for Petunia and Vernon in the front, the center row for Harry, and the back for Duddly so Harry didn't have to sit next to the giant of a boy. Vernon told Harry he would have to take out a second mortgage on the house if they wanted to do that. Harry wasn't happy but then he demanded that Vernon take him to his job immediately. Vernon didn't wish to cross his master so he did what he was ordered to do. Three hours later and Harry was walking out of Vernon's boss's office and told Vernon that he got a large raise and a promotion. Now they had enough money for Harry to do what as he pleased.

The next six years passed like this. Harry would practice and improve his magic every day and would not make the same mistakes Voldemort did as he fumbled around learning the dark arts and mutated himself so badly. Harry's power grew by the day and his skills and knowledge grew even faster. There were some things that Harry couldn't do simply because even though he was powerful and could use wandless magic to an expert level he was still not skilled enough for some of the more complex magic that was inside of his brain so he was forced to continue his practice of wandless magic until he either got better or he got a wand.

There was one thing that Harry discovered about himself that wasn't in Voldemort's memories. One day while he was at a local doctor's office getting and exam, apparently it was required, the building caught on fire. Petunia started freaking out as did the rest of the idiots in the building but her main concern was shielding Harry's body from the flames. Harry was about to put out the fire when he had a remarkable need to touch the flames. He didn't know why but he reached out and put his hand in some of the fire. He was then amazed when the flames were absorbed into him and his power was greatly increased by the energy inside the flames. That was the day Harry found out he was a Fire Elemental.

Finding out he was a Fire Elemental really shocked Harry and brought great joy to his life. Finally he had something that he didn't have fifty plus years of memories doing. It felt like he finally had something that was truly his and no matter what Voldemort did or how similar they were in both power and abilities Voldemort would never have Harry's power over fire.

One day while Harry was sitting down and eating he began to think about his situation and what he was going to do once he reentered the wizarding world for the first time. 'Now let me thing about my 'situation' as one might call it. I am Harry Potter, but I have over fifty years of memories I got from arguably the strongest dark lord to ever live stuck in my head, and I am only eleven years old. My parents were both from very rich and very old noble families. My father was from the pure blood family, the Potters, and they were very influential and still are though there is no one to claim lord ship to the family until I do that is. My mother, even though she doesn't know it is the descendent of the youngest of the three Peverell brothers, another powerful, rich, and influential family, though the line was thought to of died out but in truth like the youngest Peverell brother all his descendants decided to hide until such a time as I was born. That leaves me with the right to claim lordship of at least two both ancient and noble houses, both of great wealth, in the future. If the law is the same then I inherited Voldemort's titles when I 'defeated' him when he tried to kill me. He held three titles himself, though he only knew of two. He held the title of Lord Slytherin, as he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and the title Lord Gaunt of which he was also descendent of, but also the title Lord Peverell because he was also a descendent of the second Peverell brother. Lord Slytherin is a great title because if gives me some power within Hogwarts, a place I will have to go too eventually and will keep that old fool off my back somewhat. It will also give me access to all of Slytherin's magical objects and his insane amounts of wealth.' It was funny because even though Voldemort had almost unlimited amounts of wealth he always preferred to use his follower's money instead. 'The title Lord Gaunt isn't convenient nor is it of real use. I guess I could claim another seat in the Magical council with it but the descendants wasted all of their wealth and destroyed themselves with all the inbreeding that they did. They thought they were saving their magic by breading with only wizards, who were related, but in truth they were just destroying themselves. It only proves how Voldemort, their descendent, became so powerful when the genes were able to 'breath' a bit when his mother bore a child outside of the family. The only thing of interest to me of the Gaunt family is their necklace and ring but Voldemort took both of those the lousy git.' Harry's thoughts kept him annoyed. He was happy that he was arguably the most wealthy person in the world and had access to just about anything he wanted but every time he thought of the money he had or of the power he continued to accumulate he could only think of his family which had been so brutally murdered. He was angry inside but knew that there was nothing he could do. They had passed on and even if he could bring them back he knew that they wouldn't be happy. Death didn't let go that easy and he would make them suffer if he even tried.

'I wonder what ever happened to Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. They were close friends of my father and I just can't see them leaving me here with these… creatures. Maybe they weren't as loyal as it thought or maybe Dumbledore had a hand it this. Whatever the reason eventually I will figure it out and sort it out' thought Harry as he finished his lunch.

As Harry was getting done eating he heard the sound of a bird's wings flapping and knew instantly what it was. Harry snapped his fingers and Duddly ran over to the window and opened it up. When he did this a giant barn owl flew inside of the room and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Harry gently unwrapped the letter tied to its leg and placed it on the table before he gave the bird a sausage. The bird quickly gobbled it down and then flew off.

"Has your letter finally arrived my lord?" Vernon had lost a lot of weight over the years as had his son but petunia had put on a few pounds. Harry was tired of looking at them and feeling sick so he put them on a regiment designed to get them fit and healthy so Petunia wouldn't look like a boney hoarse, and Vernon and Duddly wouldn't look like walruses.

"Yes it has in fact. It says that someone will be coming to get me so that I can by all of my school supplies but I will write back and tell them that I am fine. This means you will be driving me to London so I can get my things and then come back when I am finished to pick me up." Harry stood up and looked at Vernon who bowed his head. A part of Harry felt bad for enslaving his family, as limited as that word was to them, but another part told him that he deserved this power over others and that they also deserved their servitude. One of the things Harry had learned when going through petunia and Vernon's minds was that they planned to either kill him before he could go to Hogwarts or try and siphon off Harry's inheritance though that would mean they would have to get involved with magic something they both feared and hated. After learning that Harry hadn't felt bad at all for twisting them to his will.

Outside Vernon and Harry entered Vernon's car. Harry knew that it would look weird to others if Vernon opened the door for him or called him 'My Lord' in public so when they were in public Vernon and Harry acted neutral to one another. They didn't show any love for one another nor hatred just apathy really.

Harry entered the car and sat in the back while Vernon entered the car in the driver's seat and backed up the car. It was an hour long trip to London where Harry got out of the car and walked down the streets until he came to a rundown bar that made Harry wrinkle his nose.

The bar was dank and smelled of crappy beer and other spirits. Harry wrapped his cloak around him tighter and moved his hair so that it would block his scar before entering the bar. Many people gave Harry suspicious look while others just ignored him. Harry ignored them and walked to the back of the bar where he raked his knuckles against the wall. It didn't take long for the wall to open up to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Well it looks better than that last time my 'predecessor' came through here" spoke harry more to himself than to anyone else. He had expected the place to be dank and dark with almost no one in the streets like how it had been in Voldemort's memories but it seemed that with all things time healed the wounds of the past and had brought new life to this place.

"Well better go get some gallions from the goblins before I start getting my things" spoke Harry as he started to walk towards a giant building looking like it was designed after the White House with the words 'GRINGOTS' on the front of it made of golden letters.

As Harry entered the building he noticed it hadn't much since Voldemort was in power. The floors were made out of a beautiful tile, the walls were a great while marble with various pillars, and along the sides were goblins weighing and counting gallions, knuts, and sickles.

Harry nodded his head when he saw this. The goblins didn't interfere with humans be them wizard or muggle outside of banking. They didn't obey the wizard laws as they had their own and that wasn't something the ministry had ever been happy about it but the wars with them had always been bloody and left in a stalemate so they had decided to back off and not impose their laws on the creatures. This was actually really good for harry since not only would the ministry not know about all the political and financial power he would have after today.

"Excuse me" spoke harry as he looked at the goblin that was obviously in charge but was sitting at a counter that was eight feet tall. Harry wondered if the goblin did this because they were all three foot tall at best and were insecure about it.

"Yea what do you want." Ok obviously the goblin was in a bad mood and it was not an unknown fact that goblins hated humans just as much as humans hated goblins but the only difference was they had the verve to say it to your face instead of waiting until you left to talk about you behind your back.

"I would like to withdraw some money from my vault to pay for my first year at Hogwarts among other things." The goblin looked at him and then around him like he was expecting him to have a chaperone or something like that.

"And just who might you be?" the goblin seemed curious which was strange since they almost always had a sneer on their faces when speaking with those under them and almost all humans.

"Harry Potter, and I wish to speak to the one who is watching my vault if you please." Harry was curious as first impressions meant everything. It is said that people form an opinion of you in the first ten seconds they meet you. Harry wasn't sure if this applied to the goblins but he would still try.

"Ah Mr. Potter one of our most exalted customers. Please follow Daggerjaw here if you please. He will lead you to Mr. Sawtooth so that you many talk business." Another goblin stepped forward. This one looked more of a solder type instead of the banker though don't be fooled all goblins were excellent fighters.

Harry followed the armor bound goblin deeper into the Gringots bank until they came to a door that read 'Potter Family Financial Accountant' and under that it read 'Mr. Sawtooth'. Harry was surprised they used English instead of Gobbledegook their own language.

Inside the office was another goblin although this one was much older than the others he had seen so far except the one at the counter. He had white hair, long nose and ears, a small business suit that was dark blue in color with black accents. He had on several expensive rings but if they were to connect him to some goblin clan or family of some prestige harry wasn't able to tell.

"Ah Mr. Potter it is good to see you. No doubt you are here to claim your right as Lord Potter as well as your other titles I hope you are aware of." The way he said that made harry think that he really didn't want to explain these things to a child.

"Yes sir I do realize that I am entitled to the titles of Lord Potter, Peverell, Slytherin, and Gaunt Mr. Sawtooth" spoke harry in a kind and understanding voice. He knew that having the goblins respect was worth more than a vault of gold as they always knew how to make money and were always willing to help those that helped them.

"You will also one day become Lord Black one day as well." That surprised Harry because as far as Harry and Voldemort by extension knew Sirius Black, Harry's Dad's best friend was the Head of the Black family.

"I thought Serious Black was the head of the Black family." The goblin looked at harry like he was expecting Harry to say just kidding and reveal that he did in fact know about Sirius but after a moment he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban for murdering a group of muggles as well as another wizard the night Voldemort was killed. His cousin Bellatrix Lestrange could have possible become the next Lady Black but she was married off to another human and was later thrown into Azkaban for torching two Aurors into insanity. From what I know Bellatrix's case was controversial as she claimed her husband forced her to help him torcher the Longbottoms using their marriage contract which was more of a slave contract if I were asked." The goblin didn't show any signs of actually caring about Bellatrix but he did show disgust at the fact that humans in general could do such a thing to one another and honestly harry had to agree.

"That is unfortunate. If Sirius Black dies in Azkaban then I will have her marriage annulled and then ask her if it is true. If it is true then I will see to it she is removed from Azkaban, but if it is not and she willingly tortured those people then I will give her the same punishment until she either dies or is so insane she can't even distinguish between left and right." Harry's tone spoke volumes and it told Sawtooth that Harry wasn't the weak and defenseless child he had thought he was earlier.

"Oh so you would punish her yourself? What about the law or the ministry?" The goblin was asking questions that were not of his concern but harry didn't mind.

"You and I both know that the ministry is worth less than dirt so I will judge those of my family who forsake their humanity for their greed and stupidity. Now I am going to need some money as well as my family's rings." The goblin smiled. It wasn't that known but goblins were extremely strict when it came to punishment. They didn't believe in giving someone thirty years of life in prison. Why not kill them and have someone who isn't stupid replace them in society. Obviously you're supposed to lead by example so if you see someone fuck up and get executed for it then you are more incline to not fucking up.

The goblin smiled showing his long razor sharp teeth. "Very true Mr. Potter now just give me a moment to get your effects." The goblin left harry and the other goblin in his office for a bit before he came back and gave Harry his rings.

The first ring was for the Potter family. It was a thick gold ring with a lion on one side and a deer on the other side. In the center was a large ruby with gold braces holding it in place? The second ring was also made of gold but it had a triangular piece of jet in the center of it and had images of crows on it. The third ring was for the Peverell family and it was made of a silver metal and had a sapphire in it and was engraved on the inside for 'those who searched for love's true power' though harry didn't know what that meant. Slytherin's ring was made out of some black metal and had an emerald with had been cut by a true master. All around the ring was images of snakes.

Harry placed the Potter ring on his left index finger, the Peverell ring on his left ring finger, the Slytherin ring on his right middle finger and the Gaunt family ring on his right thumb. Harry examined his hands and thought that the rings looked nice on him and admired them for a moment.

"They are very beautiful Mr. Sawtooth" spoke Harry as he admired the rings on his hand. The goblin eyed the rings for a second and Harry could almost see the gears in his head moving as he analyzed the rings.

"Very" spoke Sawtooth right before Harry stood up. Before harry could leave Mr. Sawtooth called out his name. "Mr. Potter Gringots now offers our clients bank cards like those of the muggles. Just hand them to whoever your trying to buy something from and they will take it as a form of payment. There is a small fee but it is much safer to use since they have charms on them to keep people from stealing them and using them and are much safer than carrying around gold gallions in your pocket. Because your such a high end client you will receive a platinum car if you so choose to accept." Harry stood there for a second thinking before coming to a conclusion.

"Yes thank you that would be very nice." Harry took the card and placed it in his pocket before leaving to go buy his school supplies.


End file.
